Rachel Berry's Trainwreck
by RistellesYuriFics
Summary: Finn and Rachel are taking a break after New Years. Quinn finds the perfect moment to steal Rachel away. Faberry One-Shot R&R would be much appreciated! :D Happy New Years!


A/N: Just a short one-shot after the Christmas episode. Finn and Rachel decide to take a break after some arguments over the winter break and Quinn finds a moment to tell Rachel she loves her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and honestly if I did I would add some changes.

Let's ring in the New Year with Faberry!

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, since our original songs did so well last year." Mr. Schuester said writing on the board. "I figured we should do them again." His eyes looked around the room for some protest but no one said anything.<p>

"We should only do them again if Finn and Rachel don't screw things up." Santana glared at them. However, both seemed to show only apathy towards the insult. "I suggest we get some other people to sing this time since Berry's 'Get it Tight' or whatever was good." She nudged Brittany and they began to held hand.

"It was 'Get it Right' and I don't plan to be singing with Finn," Rachel stated. "We have to show case everyone's talents in order to win to show we are a superbly well-rounded group." The room grew silent. Rachel Berry not protesting for a solo and without Finn? Impossible that was extremely out of character for her. "Finn you might as well explain to them why I personally don't care about the solo this year." Finn sighed as he walked to the front of the room as all the members stared at him.

"Rachel and I just wanted to say that we aren't dating at the moment. We are just taking a break," Finn said looking to Rachel. Rachel urged him to continue. "So, we wanted to give the solo to Quinn this year. Well more like Rachel wanted Quinn to sing this year," Quinn blinked at the mentioning of her name, she began to fall into a smile and looked at Rachel. Rachel gave her a small smile and waved. The group looked around and most if not all caught on to what was going to happen. Finn didn't understand why everyone was so happy but he decided not to ask anyone why they were happy.

Mr. Schue was just as confused as Finn and decided to allow the group to vote on if Quinn should sing. Everyone came to a silent agreement as if they knew something was going to happen. "Umm well then Quinn, if possible I'd like you to perform a song that you wrote tomorrow or later this week to perform later on." Quinn arose to stand right in front of the group.

"Actually, I already wrote a song and I think this would be the perfect time to sing it." Quinn looked around getting nods of approval and support. "It's about you Rachel." She looked to Rachel and smiled as the band started to play. Quinn began to sing,

"_Oh dear Rachel how you doing girl?_

_Being with Finn don't you want to hurl?"_

Finn looked terrible as if someone kicked him in the groin. Most people just kept their smiles on; at this point Finn realized everyone knew something he didn't. He just didn't know what. Quinn continued even a bit louder.

"_He named his star his own name…_

_He only thinks of his dumb games._

_Is he even worth your time?"_

Rachel blinked. She agreed with Quinn it was stupid how he named a star after himself and he only played Call of Duty or Halo when they were together usually. Rachel ponders about the lines more and more does she stare into Quinn's hazel eyes. Quinn just smiles softly her as the room feels the love in the air.

"_Rachel you're the sweetest._

_Even if I was the meanest._

_You just chose to stay…"_

Quinn looked at Rachel and began to walk to her. Finn was jealous but he could tell everyone in the room knew this would happen.

"_Rachel Barbra Berry_

_Is the only person I'd marry._

_Because she is just, oh so great…"_

She is now standing right in front of Rachel. Finn leaves the room, very angry.

"_She saved me from myself._

_Help me deal with the damage dealt_

_And I now want to ask her on a date."_

Rachel is now blushing murmuring, "yes," but the song isn't over. Quinn projects even more.

"_Rachel, how are you doing lately?_

_Are you sad because he doesn't call you baby?_

Everyone in the room is now swaying with Quinn's beat.

"_Finn is just another dumb guy._

_Why'd you dare even try._

_He isn't the one you need."_

Quinn invites Rachel now to slow dance with her. Rachel accepts.

"_Rachel you're the sweetest_

_I hope you know I need this._

_I still need you to stay..."_

Rachel and Quinn are now swaying slowly stepping in unison. Quinn looks directly at Rachel.

"_Rachel Barbra Berry._

_Is the one I want to marry._

_Because this is fate._

_You saved me from myself._

_Can't find anyone else._

_I'm sorry for saying this so late..."_

The beat slowly dies out and Rachel embraces Quinn tightly. The room is standing there clapping. But the song wasn't done just yet. Quinn places her nose to Rachel's and sings,

"_I love you…."_

The room burst into cheers. Even Mr. Schue is clapping for them. Rachel looks to Quinn directly in the eyes and says, "Quinn…"

"Yes?" Quinn replies backing away to give her some space.

"Can I say something?" Rachel asks.

"Of course Rachel, please go ahead. I know we will never make it but…" Quinn answers back.

"Quinn you are an idiot, you were a bitch to me for 2 years, and most importantly you are a train wreck." Rachel says and places a finger to Quinn's mouth to silence her. "So I'd like to sing you something. Not the whole song but just one part."

"_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special_

_I'm falling like I never fell before_

_It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come_

_You're a train wreck_

_But with you, I'm in love…"_

Rachel leans in closer to Quinn. "You are a train wreck Quinn… but, I wouldn't love you if you changed because, no matter how low you sink or how mean you will get. I will always love you." Their lips meet as the world stood still in watch. Quinn tears up.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Happy New Years everyone! Songs Used Rachel by Quinn Fabray (myself just trolling. I made it in 5 minutes) and Train Wreck by Demi Lovato (I didn't know that until I looked up the song a while back)<p> 


End file.
